Paper Mario Next
by Jyuu
Summary: There's a new generation of Mario stars, but Bowser is up to his old tricks. Can the new kids save their parents? Please R/R! (read and review)
1. Chapter one: Intros

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario, any part of it, and I'm not making money, so um, I think that's what I'm supposed to put, Geez, you'd think I know more about these things, my dad's a lawyer... Any other character not mentioned in any game is mine, ALL MINE!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *People reading sweat drop* Aanyyywayyyy.... If you want to use these characters e-mail me for permission. If you actually take the time to do so, I will most likely say yes, if you put somewhere that they belong to me. Without further ado, the Author's note! (Dan dan dan!)  
  
Authors note: If you have no knowledge of Paper Mario than do not read this story. (Also don't read this if you have no knowledge of Mario, but then if you didn't you wouldn't be reading Mario fanfics would you.) indicates thoughts. If there ends up being a Paper Mario 2 and it totally goes against everything I have here, this is before it's made. Just a funny fact, Parakarry's son (Parky) is what my brother used to call Parakarry. Parakarry's wife (Parakaberry) is what Julian used to call Parakarry way back when he was just starting the game. Linguini is what my best friend Jenna calls Luigi.  
  
  
  
1 Paper Mario Next  
  
  
  
"Mom, Bob blew up on my bike!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Okay you two, settle down," said Bombette to her twin Bob-omb children, Bob and Biza. After saving Princess Peach from Bowzer Bombette went into the movie special effects business. She married Bruce, her long-time admirer. "Bob, did you blow up on Biza's bike?"  
  
"I didn't mean to," the young bob-omb answered. "I was standing near it and Biza insulted me. I got mad and blew up."  
  
"Biza, did you insult your brother?"  
  
"Yes, Mom."  
  
"Well, I think someone will be getting a new bike for their birthday soon anyway... Did I say that? Oops!"  
  
"YAY!!!!"  
  
"Bombette, we just got a letter from the palace! We're invited to come to Linguini's twelfth birthday party!" called Bruce.  
  
"Yippie! We get to play with Ling again! We get to come, right Mom?" asked Biza.  
  
"Of course! Let's see, the party is at noon, so we need to get ready now!"  
  
"Oh, by the way kids, Parakarry's kid said hi while delivering the mail. What's his name again?" Bruce scratched his head.  
  
"Parky Dad, Parky!" said Bob.  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"Is Parakarry's family coming too?" asked Bombette.  
  
"Yes, Marky said they would be coming," answered Bruce.  
  
"Parky Dad, Parky!"  
  
  
  
"Bow, look what we got in the mail!" said Frank [y'know, the one who's by the door in Boo's Mansion?] to his wife, the now Queen Bow.  
  
"What?" she replied.  
  
"An invitation to the palace for Linguini's twelfth birthday party!"  
  
"Linguini's turning twelve? Already?"  
  
"Ling? I haven't seen her in forever! Can I come, pleeeeeeease?" asked Bow's daughter, Skarre.  
  
"Yes, it's a family event. You think Mario and Peach would only invite grown-ups to a kids party?" answered Frank.  
  
"Yippie!!! I'd better go pick out something to wear then!"  
  
"I wonder who else is coming... all of Linguini's friends no doubt," commented Frank.  
  
"I wish we could get them together more often," sighed Bow. "They haven't all been together since Skarre's birthday party three month's ago! I wish we could do more than just see one or two at a time..." She looked at her watch. "Uh oh, we only have an hour left to get ready!"  
  
  
  
"Daddy, look what Parky brought us!" called Goombar to his father, Goombario.  
  
"What did that little Parakoopa bring?" replied the former hero.  
  
"An invitation to Ling's twelfth birthday party! Everyone's invited, even Gombaria and everyone else!"  
  
"Really? Linguini's turning twelve? Why, I remember the day she was born..." said Goombara, Goombario's wife. She got a wistful look on her face, like she was experiencing a flashback.  
  
"Mom! Snap out of it!"  
  
"Oops, sorry. What time is the party?"  
  
"Noon."  
  
"Then we'd better get ready! I wanna get there as fast as possible; I haven't seen her since Skarre's birthday party! That was a whole three months ago!" said Goombar excitedly.  
  
"Ok then, I'll call Sis, Goombarro, and Goomia and see if we can ride with them, our Goomcar has a flat tire," said Gombario.  
  
"I call back with cousin Goomia!" yelled Gombar.  
  
It's nice to see Goombar excited like this. It's a shame we can't get the gang together more often, like old times. thought Goombario. I remember when Bombette, Sushie, Parakarry, Bow, Lakilaster, Kooper, Mario, Peach, and myself would all hang out together almost every day. We should start that again. He sighed and went to go call his sister.  
  
  
  
"Gramma, Ling's having her birthday party today at the palace! Can we go?" asked Calimari, Sushi's granddaughter.  
  
"Sure honey! Are the Yoshi's invited too?"  
  
"Yes, the whole gang's invited. That includes the Next Yoshi Kids and their parents too."  
  
"What time is it?" asked Sushie.  
  
"Noon."  
  
"Then we'd better get ready! Go find your mother."  
  
"Kay! I'll tell Fire, Violet, Cerulean, Emerald, and Lemon to tell Red, Purple, Blue, Green, and Yellow about the party."  
  
"Don't forget to tell your mother and father!" Sushie reminded.  
  
  
  
"Lakilaster! Look what we've received!" called Lakilulu to her husband.  
  
"For the last time, MY NAME IS SPIKE!!!!"  
  
"You're an adult now, you can change your name y'know. I think you secretly like the name Lakilaster."  
  
"Um, uh..."  
  
"Hmph. Anyway, you, me, and Latik are invited to Linguini's twelfth birthday party!"  
  
"Linguini would be?..."  
  
"Mario and Peaches' daughter you dope!" yelled Lakilulu while smacking his head.  
  
"I knew that."  
  
"Ling's having a birthday! Ling's having a birthday! Yay!" called Latik while flying in circles and loops.  
  
"Latik, you know you're not supposed to fly like that! You're going to give your mother a heart attack one of these days!"  
  
"Sorry Dad. When's the party?"  
  
"Noon. Oh my, it's almost noon now!" exclaimed Lakilulu. "We'd better get ready!"  
  
"Is it a fancy party? Do I have to wear a tux? Eeeww!" Latik made a face.  
  
"No, neither you nor your father has to wear a tux," replied his mother.  
  
"Good!"  
  
  
  
"Kooper dear, we're invited to Linguini's twelfth birthday party. Koopi is invited as well," said Kooper's wife, Koopia.  
  
"Cool! I was waiting for a chance to show Mario a ruin I found in the Dry Dry Desert!"  
  
"Whatever. When's the party?"  
  
"Noon. We'd better hurry up and change, you don't want to go to a party in your basketball uniform, do you?"  
  
"I'd be just as fine as with clean clothes. I like to show my Shells spirit!" Her mother sighed. I guess Kooper's adventurous spirit has rubbed off on her!  
  
"Just go get ready, Koopi."  
  
"Fine. But I'll sing the Shells fight song all through the party." Her mother sighed again. Oy....  
  
  
  
"Watt! Sparc! Bolt! Mail!" called out Parky, Parakarry's son.  
  
"Oh, hello Parky. What's up?" said Watt, coming out of the house.  
  
"I have an invitation from the palace!" said Parky happily.  
  
"Really? What for?" said Watt's husband Spark. [Yes, Watt is a girl!]  
  
"Mario and Peaches' daughter, Linguini, is having her twelfth birthday party!"  
  
"Oh cool! Lets see... casual attire, kids are welcome, party's at noon..."  
  
"Noon? We only got a short time 'fore noon!" exclaimed Sparc. "'Ey, Bolt, c'mon out here! 'ere's a party goin' on!"  
  
"And my hopes of teaching our son grammar go down the drain," muttered Watt. Oh well, it's not Sparc's fault. Growing up around that annoying Fuzzipede and his weird English must've rubbed off on him. Watt thought back to the day she first met Fuzzipede, inside that whale. I'm glad afterwards that little brat introduced me to Sparc, as a way of saying 'thank you' for getting him out of the whale.  
  
"Watt? Hello?"  
  
"Mom? HELLO? Anyone home?" Bolt knocked on his mother's head.  
  
"Wha-what? Oh sorry, just daydreaming. We'd better get ready." With that the Sparky family went inside the house.  
  
  
  
"Mom! Dad! I've finished delivering the mail! But... I think I dropped a couple of things..." called Parky as he flew inside his house.  
  
"Takes after his father, doesn't he," muttered Parakaberry, Parakarry's wife. Parakarry's walked into the room.  
  
"Hey son! Did you finish your first flight?" he asked.  
  
"Yup!" Parky answered proudly.  
  
"Then you'd better get ready for the party!"  
  
"Okay Dad! Be right out!" Parky disappeared behind the door to his room, than came out a few minutes later fully dressed. "Let's go!"  
  
  
  
"Mom! Can't I please wear regular jeans and a tank top?" Linguini (Most often called Ling) asked her mother, Queen Peach. "It is my party, after all."  
  
"Ah, what's the harm in letting her. The invitation said 'casual attire'," said Queen Peaches' husband, King Mario.  
  
"Fine, fine. But someday I will get you into that dusty old skirt in your closet!"  
  
"Whatever Mom," Linguini smirked. She pulled on her favorite jeans and a red tank top with orange and yellow flames at the bottom. It matched perfectly with her brown-black hair. The second Mario generation was much more fashion-conscious than the first. Linguini always wanted to look good, but she would not tolerate skirts. She was an active girl, not content with staying inside learning manners. She didn't do the royalty thing, that was her mother's job. When she took over the Mushroom Kingdom would be a lot more casual and fun. Ready to roll! This will be the best birthday ever!  
  
Ding dong! "Ooh! The guests are arriving!" squealed Peach. "I just love parties!" She ran downstairs to answer it. "Hello Bombette, Bruce, Biza, and Bob! Welcome to the party!"  
  
Linguini and Mario ran downstairs.  
  
"Hey, Bruce, long time no see!"  
  
"Same to you, King Mario!"  
  
"Oh, cut the King crap, we've been friends forever!"  
  
"Ok, wazzup homie G Mario?"  
  
"Yo, Bruce dude!"  
  
Linguini and Biza rolled their eyes while Bob cracked up. Our fathers are so immature. they thought.  
  
"So how you been girl? What's new with the palace? Is your mom still trying to put you in a skirt?" asked Biza.  
  
"Unfortunatley, yes. But I will prevail! She will see the light!" replied Linguini in a dramatic voice. Biza laughed.  
  
"You'd look nice in a skirt Ling," said Bob. "You should wear one sometime."  
  
"Nice try Mom, but flattery from boys won't get me into it!" Ling called. Everyone could hear Peach curse from the kitchen. "What a waste of twenty coins," the queen muttered.  
  
"Eeeww, even if he meant it, who would go out with Bob?" asked Biza. Bob was a metallic blue Bob-omb, much like his father. Bob liked to crack jokes often, and was already becoming rich. He seemed to always find ways to get money. Of course, he was always honest. He would never steal, and he never lied. Well, most of the time anyway...  
  
Bob was good friends with Latik. Biza was a metallic pink Bob-omb. She inherited her mother's blond wick, and her pink body. Her father's metallic color rubbed off on her though. Biza was a people person. She could befriend almost anyone, although she was closest to Linguini. She cracks jokes as much as her brother, though. You could count on her to lighten up a situation. Her nickname was Biz.  
  
The doorbell rang again.  
  
"Hey! It's been way too long!" came a voice.  
  
"Skarre!" yelled Biza and Linguini. They ran to give her a hug, but passed right through her. Skarre laughed. "That happens every time."  
  
"You look real enough, you turquoise ghost you!" Skarre was a turqouise- purple ghost, depending on if you saw her in light or darkness. In the light she was turquoise, but if you turned off the lights she'd glow purple. No on knew how that happened, but Skarre loved it. Skarre tended to stay indoors a lot, mainly because there weren't many sports she play. She was very polite and well-behaved, but occasionally the Boo in her came out and she'd scare people or cause mischief. She showed this side more often than not around her friends. Skarre and Goomia were very close.  
  
"Do I get a hug too?" came another guest's voice.  
  
"Ewww, no way Latik!" all the girls shrieked.  
  
"Hey, it was worth a shot!" Latik was a small Latiku, with a blue cloud. He had befriended this cloud and refused to give it up, even when his parents tried to give him a regular white cloud. He had blue hair and wore it the same way as his father-one little spike on his head. He wore glasses like his mother, much to his distaste. Girl Latikus all over Flower Fields had crushes on him. Latik was a troublemaker, kind of like his father used to be. He was often sarcastic. He had a nice side, for whenever bigger Latikus would pick on a little kid or anyone, he would challenge them to a battle. Most of the time he won. Him and Bob were buds. His nickname was 'Tik.  
  
"Whatever, Tik. You'll never get to 'em, cuz 'ey 'll fall for my wonderful charm," said someone. The girls made gagging noises.  
  
"Bolt? Charming? Hah!" Bolt was a yellow sparky thing, like his mother and father. He grew up playing with the Shy Guys in the Toybox, so he was a fun- loving guy. He cared about his looks, and he had already invented many cosmetics that would work on him. He had horrible grammar, and half the time no one understood him. He was taking lessons, though, and he was getting better. Bolt usually hung out with Goombar.  
  
"Oowww!" What was that for, Goomia?" asked a voice.  
  
"So you wouldn't make any stupid remark, Goombar," another voice replied. She turned around. "Linguini! Biza! Latik! Bob! Bolt! I haven't seen you guys in forever!"  
  
Goombar was a normal looking Goomba. He looked almost exactly like his father did when he was young. He loved adventure. He liked to hang with Bolt. Goomia was the total opposite. She preferred to stay inside and do things like sewing and cooking. She looked a lot like Goomia, right down to the pink bow. She played with Skarre a lot, when she wasn't being all scary and stuff. People mostly called them 'Bar and 'Mia.  
  
"We haven't seen you either!" called Koopi and Calimari. Calimari was a Cheep Cheep like Sushie. Unlike Sushie, she didn't like caring for little kids. She always wanted to run off on adventures with the Next Yoshi Kids. She had a certificate that said 'Honorary Next Yoshi Kid.' Calimari was a fast, blue Cheep Cheep, who could get around quickly on land despite her fishy nature, and even faster in the water. People called her Cal most of the time. Her and Koopi were good friends, and they hung out together a lot, for Kooper had discovered an underground route from Koopa Village to Yoshi's Island. Her best friend Koopi was the witty, sarcastic, and tough- looking member of the group. She was tomboyish and punky on the outside, but she was fun-loving and nicer on the inside. Once you got past the punk looks you'd find a smart, basketball-loving, comical Koopa. Many who didn't know her said she had an attitude problem. She said thank you.  
  
Koopi was very smart, for she read all of her archeologist father's books. She didn't really care how she looked, but she had red, orange, and yellow flames painted all over her black shell (Her and Linguini had this thing for flames). She made a bandanna-like thing which she always wore over her jet-black Koopa hair. The only article of clothing she really liked to wear was her Shells basketball uniform. Koopi was the team's star player. The girl could really shoot!  
  
"Hello! Did we miss anything?" called another guest.  
  
"Hey! Parakarry! Parakaberry! Parky! Wazzup?" called Mario.  
  
"DAD!" yelled Ling.  
  
"Hello to you to, Mario," said Parakarry.  
  
"Hey Ling, Skarre, Biz, Bob, Koopi, Cali, Bolt, Tik, Mia, Bar, what's up?" said Parky.  
  
Parky was a little green-shelled ParaKoopa who was taking over the Post Office, which his dad now owned, when he grew up. His dad insisted that he start delivering mail, and he had gone on his first delivery trip today. 'Par was a forgetful fellow, always losing things like his father. He liked having flying races with his other ParaKoopa friends and often won. Parky wasn't the brightest person you'll ever meet, but he was a great guy nonetheless. He hung out with his ParaKoopa friends, and wasn't real close to any of the group, except for Skarre a little bit because she could fly too. Par was an active ParaKoopa!  
  
"Yay! The gang's almost complete! All we need is-" started Skarre.  
  
"Fire! Violet! Cerulean! Emerald! Lemon! We are.... THE NEXT YOSHI KIDS!!!" yelled five young, colorful Yoshis.  
  
"That would be the rest of us.. Have y'all been taking lessons from the Koopa Brothers or something?" asked Koopi. Everyone laughed. Fire, Violet, Cerulean, Emerald, and Lemon (Sometimes called Fi, Vi, Cer, Em, and Lem) were the children of the Yoshi Kids that lived on Yoshi's Island.  
  
Fire was the oldest member of the group (their introduction went in order of age) and also the 'head' of the group. She was not the calmest member, usually preferring to jump into things first. When leading her fellow Next Yoshi Kids, though, she would take time in making her decisions. Fi was a flame-red Yoshi (hence her name) who was pretty short for her age. She, like the rest of the N.Y.K., had a special ability. She could sometimes (only if she concentrated hard) make fires start. Her power would increase if she was in a volcano or somewhere hot. Red Yoshi Kid, her father, who also had this power, would take her every so often up to Mt. Lavalava and train her powers. She treated is as no big deal though, because she never had a need for her power, except when she helped cook a meal. Fire was a active little fireball!  
  
Violet was the second oldest member-and therefore second-in-command. She was the calmest N.Y.K. She was a light purple Yoshi, not really light like lavender, but not deep purple. Vi, like her mother, the Purple Yoshi Kid, had a power over flowers. She could make tree branches grab things. She could make vines appear from the closest plant and pick up someone. Vi could take a seed, plant it, and make a flower grow within minutes. Violet was probably the most in-tune with her powers, because she used them in her garden often. Her mother would sometimes take her out into the jungle to train her. Violet was quiet and calm, but, like all the Next Yoshi Kids, she was wild a lot.  
  
Cerulean was (can you guess?) the third oldest member (and also the third yougngest), and third-in-command. He was a dark blue Yoshi. Cerulean was an active Yoshi, who loved running around and playing Coconutball. (Coconutball is like bowling, except you use a coconut for the ball.) Cer could manipulate water at times. He could make a small wave come from way out in the ocean, he could make water to help Violet water her plants, and he could make a small shower start. Sometimes his father would go out on a boat with him and train their powers together. Cerulean was active and sweet.  
  
Emerald was second youngest, so she was fourth-in-command. She was a dark greem Yoshi. Em had a power over clouds. She could fly around on clouds, use clouds for anything. She probably got this power from her mother, who used to be a Latiku, but was changed into a Yoshi by a Magikoopa. Emerald was kind of quiet, but she was hyper often. She loved to play in the sky with her mother, and she often made clouds for her friends to ride on. Em was a sweet, wild Yoshi.  
  
Last, but not least, was Lemon, the youngest Next Yoshi Kid. Lemon was really hyper all the time, and he could never sit still. He had a power over lightning, sort of, and he often shocked people accidentally. He would be bouncing around and suddenly, BOOM! a lightning bolt would come down and shock someone. His father tried to train his powers  
  
sometimes, but even he had a tough time containing the little guy. Lemon was a bright yellow Yoshi. Hyper was Lem's favorite word!  
  
"Well, now that everyone's here, let's get this party started!" yelled Peach. 


	2. Chapter Two: Party is started- the gang ...

Linguini's birthday party was off to a great start.  
  
Peach walked over to the Jukebox, courtesy of Mario Party, Inc., and turned on the random theme songs. The adults wandered around, talking, while Linguini led the kids outside for a game of soccer.  
  
"Okay, me and Koopi are captains. I'll pick first, so Koopi, you get the ball first. Okay?" asked Linguini.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"I pick... Cerulean!" Cerulean went to join Linguini's team.  
  
"Calimari!" Koopi called.  
  
"Goomia!" Goomia went to Linguini's team.  
  
"Latik!"  
  
"Bolt!"  
  
"Fire!"  
  
"Skarre!" Skarre floated through Linguini when she joined the team, causing everyone to laugh.  
  
"Goombar!"  
  
"Lemon!"  
  
"Bob!"  
  
"Biza!" Biza was glad she wasn't on the same team as her brother. I will dominate him! Him and the rest of Koopi's team! she thought.  
  
"Em!"  
  
"Violet!"  
  
"Parky!"  
  
The teams were" Linguini, Cerulean, Goomia, Bolt, Skarre, Lemon, Biza, and Violet vs. Koopi, Calimari, Latik, Fire, Goombar, Bob, Emerald, and Parky.  
  
"Okay, now that we're even we can begin! Here's the ball, Koopi," said Biza. Right as she handed the ball to her she exploded.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Linguini's team laughed.  
  
"Ooh, Biza, are you gonna be sorry. I will KILL YOUUUUUU!!!!" roared Koopi. She curled up into her shell and repeatedly launched herself at the Bob- omb, hitting her many times.  
  
"Ok, that's it, no one hurts Biza!" Cerulean yelled . "DIIIEEEEE!!!"  
  
"Ooh, someone's got a crush!" yelled Fire. "Cerulean and Biza, sittin in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Biza blushed like mad.  
  
"YOU AND KOOPI ARE REALLY GONNA GET IT!!" Cerulean roared as he charged the two girls. Fire closed her eyes, then sent a flame straight at Cerulean. He threw water at it before it could hit anything.  
  
"All of you, stop it!" Violet yelled. Everyone turned to face her.  
  
"Aww, come on Vi, we were just having a little fun. No one was really going to hurt someone," Bolt prosested.  
  
"Up until Fi started throwing fire! If it weren't for Cerulean the castle would have been burning!"  
  
"Let's just play the game," Goombar said.  
  
"Okay, but I will kill you both in the game!" Bolt said, smirking.  
  
"You wish," both girls replied, smirking back. They exchanged high-fives and went to their positions.  
  
"Let the game begin!" yelled Goomia. Koopi took the ball and started to go down field.  
  
"I'm open, I'm open!" called Bob. Koopi passed. Bob went in a little bit, then passed it to Emerald. Emerald went in towards the goal, then passed it to Parky, who scored!  
  
"Yeah! In your face! Boo yah!" yelled Koopi to Bolt.  
  
"Ever heard of good sportsmanship?" called Skarre.  
  
"Yeah, isn't it when you're nice to the other team? There is no team here! All there is here is losers!" Koopi retorted. Then she walked over and gave Biza a hug. "Ahh, I'm just messing with y'all, you know that right?"  
  
"Of course, loser!"  
  
"Why you little- DIEEE SCUM!!!"  
  
"Hey, let's get back to the game! Please?" Emerald tried to calm the two down.  
  
"Fine." they said simeltaniously.  
  
"Good. It's Linguini's ball, and she's making her way down the field! Go!" After a long and hard soccer game with much taunting, Koopi's team won, 14- 9.  
  
"We are the champions, we are the champions, no time for losing 'cuz we are the champions..." sang Koopi. Suddenly the ground started to shake. "Huh?" The ground shook even more. The sky turned black. "What the hell?"  
  
"Koopi! Bad girl!" scolded Goomia.  
  
"Shut up. What's going on?" They all looked up to see a big ship in the shape of a spiked Koopa shell. "B-b-Bowzer???"  
  
"I don't know, but we should get off the ground! Here, everyone climb on a cloud!" called Emerald. She made the clouds and they all floated up in the air. They watched in horror as Bowzer hovered his ship near them.  
  
"Cloud nine!" called Latik.  
  
"Outta Sight!" Skarre yelled. With the combined powers of both kids invisibility attacks they were hidden from Bowzer. They continued to watch as a strange green beam came from the bottom of the ship. Things started flying up from the castle.  
  
"Those are... people!" exclaimed Calimari. "He's kidnapping people! He's kidnapping our parents!"  
  
"We've gotta do soemthing!" said Cerulean.  
  
"Yeah!" Fire closed her eyes.  
  
"No! Don't Fi! It'll break the invisibility!" cried Bolt.  
  
"So you're saying we sit back and watch them take away our parents?"  
  
"Well, yeah. We'll find away to save them!"  
  
"Mom! Dad! We're coming!" Fire yelled.  
  
*************  
  
"Ooh, this is perfect! With Mario and his party member friends captured there will be no one to save the Mushroom Kingdom! We have finally won!" cackled Bowzer, who surprisingly didn't seem to have aged any.  
  
"Good work, sire. And we're imprisoning them all over the Mushroom Kingdom with our best people so we're prepared in case someone does try to rescue them!" said Kammy Koopa. They cackled again.  
  
"Mario! I have finally won! You will fall! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!" 


	3. Chapter Three- The Prophecy

"This sucks! I can't believe they took our parents!" Koopi yelled. After Bowzer's ship had taken the castle up into the sky and out of sight. Everyone else agreed.  
  
"How are we supposed to get them back?" Goomia asked.  
  
"Omygosh! This is just like what happened to our parents! Except for them it was the Star Sprits that were captured!" exclaimed Skarre.  
  
"That's it!" yelled Parky. "We can ask the Star Spirits for help!"  
  
'Everyone, to Shooting Star Summit!" declared Linguini. "Since I'm the new 'Mario' I'll lead the way."  
  
"What? You're kidding. I'm the leader," argued Koopi.  
  
"Nu-uh! I am!" put in Fire.  
  
"The child is right. It says so in the prophecy," said a voice. [A/N: You knew that a prophecy was coming didn't ya. LOL]  
  
"Aaahhh!!" yelled everyone else.  
  
"Relax, I am on your side." A glittering form floated down from the sky.  
  
"E-E-Eldstar?"  
  
"Yes, it is I. I am here to help you in this new battle."  
  
"Well, that saves us some time," remarked Koopi. Six flashes followed, and the other Star Spirits appeared.  
  
"Bowzer has stolen the Star Rod!" exclaimed Skolar.  
  
"Not to mention our parents," added Bob.  
  
"Listen, children. There is a prophecy that predicted this. I will recite it to you." Eldstar cleared his throat (?).  
  
"An evil power will threaten the kingdom. The child of the royalty shall rise up to save us all. She will not be alone; she will lead the children of great friends and help restore peace once again."  
  
{"Not much of a prophecy," remarked Koopi.  
  
"Shut up! I'm not so good at this yet!" said a booming voice.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry, your authorness!" stammered Koopi.  
  
"Better. Now back to the story."}  
  
"I get it! The child is me!" said Linguini. She stuck her tongue out at Fire and Koopi. 'Told you so!"  
  
"So Ling's supposed to lead us in a quest to help save our parents?" asked Bolt.  
  
"Yes,' answered Misstar.  
  
"How are we supposed to do that?" asked Calimari.  
  
"Bowzer has had his minion's children hold your parents captive in twelve different castles across the Mushroom Kingdom, much like Bowzer held the seven of us in seven castles. You must defeat each boss, and free your parents. Once they are freed the will join us in Star Haven, so they may regain their strength. They cannot help you; you must do this alone."  
  
"Alright then! Let's go save our parents!" yelled Goombar throwing his fist in the air.  
  
"Yeah!" yelled everyone else.  
  
"We wish you luck, and we will give you some of our power in battle. We cannot give you much, for we need our power for other things. Farewell!" And with that speech the Star Spirits faded back to Star Haven.  
  
"Let's go!" yelled Linguini. With that the band of hero's kids set off to make history.  
  
[A/N: Sorry if this (and the last one) was short, I'll write longer next time!] 


	4. Chapter Four- The gangs on the road, and...

A/N: I know in Paper Mario only one party member is out with Mario, but everyone is out with Linguini because they all deserve parts. Also, as a convenience to Linguini, there won't be any more party members gained, they're already here.  
  
"I'm tired!" complained Lemon.  
  
"My feet hurt!" said Emerald.  
  
"Can we rest?" asked Cerulean.  
  
"C'mon you guys! It's only been five minutes! I can still see the spot that used to be the castle!" said Linguini. [a/n: you knew that was coming, didn't you…]  
  
"Let's hustle! Hup-two-three-four!" commanded Koopi. No one answered.  
  
"Don't you think you're taking your second-in-command position a little too seriously?" asked Biza.  
  
"All right you sorry bunch of recruits! Let's move, move, move! Get those butts off the ground!" yelled out Fire. Everyone just ignored her.  
  
"Compared to her, no."  
  
"Attention-hut!" called out Linguini. Everyone stopped and assembled into a straight line. Fire and Koopi fell over, anime style. [a/n: sorry, it just seemed so fitting!]  
  
"Ok guys, we have parents to rescue and a kingdom to save. We can't be moping around like this! Where's our spirit? Our first stop is the Koopa Fort, which is where the old Koopa Fortress used to be. There we will have to battle the Koopa Kids; Negro, Verde, Amarillo, and Rojo. Are you with me or not?" asked Linguini, pumping her fist in the air. Everyone cheered, even Koopi and Fire.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Latik asked.  
  
"The Star Spirits left me a map," she replied.  
  
After her little speech everyone marched foreword. Koopi and Fire came up to Linguini and bowed low.  
  
"Oh great leader, we recognize your great power and will no longer challenge you for leadership," the said together. They bowed again.  
  
Linguini laughed. "You guys are so funny!" She put her arm around their necks. I appoint y'all second and third in-command!"  
  
"Um, Ling? You already did that," Fire pointed out.  
  
"Not so high and mighty now, are we, Ling!" Koopi said. They all laughed again.  
  
"What? Someone laughing without me present? It's a miracle!" exclaimed Bob, running up to the front.  
  
"Miracle? More like duh!" said Biza, catching up to the four.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"It's true, and you know it!"  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"Um… guys?" Skarre asked, fading in, like ghosts tend to do often.  
  
"Stay out of it!" Luckily a big sign caught the two squabbling siblings attentions.  
  
"Welcome to Toad Town," read Biza.  
  
"Yeah! We made it to Toad Town!" exclaimed Latik happily. Everyone hollered and yelled. They made so much noise the Toads all cam out to see what was going on.  
  
"Princess Linguini! Oh are we so glad it's you!" exclaimed a female Toad. "You must help us! The Queen has-"  
  
"I know, I know, we saw the whole thing," Linguini interrupted, holding up one hand. "We're on our way to stop that evil fiend Bowzer!"  
  
"Fiend?" asked Bolt.  
  
Linguini ignored him. "Miss, um-"  
  
"Pri T."[get it?]  
  
"Yes, Miss Pri T., can you show us to the pipe to Luigi's house?"  
  
"Certiantly, Princess."  
  
Linguini flashed her a smile. "You can call me Ling."  
  
"You can call me Ling," Bolt mimicked under his breath to Goombar.  
  
"Here you go!" said the Toad. "All ready. I'm warning you though, he's not in a good mood right now…"  
  
"Thanks, Miss! Have a nice day!" called Linguini as she went down the pipe. The party members followed.  
  
Wow, the princess herself gave me her nickname! Pri T thought to herself. I am so lucky!  
  
Linguini and the rest popped out of a pipe and found themselves in a junkyard. Woah, thought Linguini. When Dad said Uncle Luigi wasn't doing too well in his life, he wasn't kidding! It was true. The grief of never getting to star in game other than Luigi's Mansion, (which he never liked anyway) had gotten to him. He had become a hobo who was currently living in a junkyard. He had no children and was single.  
  
"Uncle Luigi?" Linguini called.  
  
"What? Whaddya want, kid?" came a gruff voice.  
  
"Is that Luigi Mario?" asked Linguini tentatively.  
  
"Mario! I never want to hear the name Mario! I changed my name to Luigi Luigi a long time ago!"  
  
"It's me! Linguini! Your niece?"  
  
"Linguini? Never heard of ya! You're Mario's daughter?"  
  
"Yes," Linguini answered. "It's, um, nice to meat you…"  
  
"Whaddya want?" Luigi repeated.  
  
"We've come to ask for your help! Mario's been kidnapped, along with everyone else's parents!' Ling explained, waving her hand at the rest of the group.  
  
"Ooh, big bro's been kidnapped, so he wants my help now. It's a little late, doncha think?" Luigi snapped.  
  
"Will you help us?" Linguini asked again, putting on her puppy dog face.  
  
"What good will I do? I'm a fat bum!"  
  
"I'm sure we could find something for you to do! Please Uncle Luigi?"  
  
"I don't know. Why should I?"  
  
"Because he's your brother, and I'm your niece. We're family! Please?"  
  
"I can't. But how about I give you my cell phone number-"  
  
"He's a hobo, but he has a cell phone?" whispered Calimari to Latik.  
  
"Apparently so," he whispered back.  
  
"-and you can call me if you need advice or help. I don't want to help Mario, but this will help you," said Luigi, scribbling down his number.  
  
"Thank you, Uncle Luigi. Maybe when all this is over we can patch things up between you and Dad!" said Linguini hopefully.  
  
Luigi snorted. "I doubt it. By the way, who's your mamma?"  
  
"Queen Peach Toadstool," she proudly answered.  
  
"I knew those two would get together," Luigi said, almost smiling.  
  
"Um, Luigi? It's been nice talking to you and all, but we've gotta go save the world, so I think we should cut this convo and get going," Koopi said.  
  
"Right," agreed Linguini. "Bye! And thank you again!"  
  
They jumped back in the pipe. Kids, Luigi thought. Always saving the world, they can never keep still!  
  
So that's Uncle Luigi, Linguini thought as she climbed out of the pipe. I wish we could make things better between him and Dad! She sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Violet.  
  
"I was just wishing we could get Dad and Luigi to like each other again."  
  
"One problem at a time, Ling. Concentrate on saving everyone first, and then we can work on family isssues."  
  
"You're right. Let's go into the Toad Town shop and see if we can gather some supplies for our journey. We're gonna need them!" The band of former hero's children approached the shop.  
  
"Okay, now who has any money?"  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~  
  
A/N: Ok, many of you may disagree with the whole Luigi/hobo thing, but the idea just popped in my head and I wrote it down. Much like this story. If you don't like it, deal, because this is the only chapter that mentions it. Please R&R people, and if you want put your e-mail and I'll mail you when I post the next chapter. Should I make them longer or is this length good? Talk people, talk! 


	5. Chapter Five- Merle and Nova

"Okay, now who has any money?" Linguini repeated.  
  
"Umm..." Everyone looked down at their feet.  
  
"I have ten coins," said Parky. "That's the tips people have given me for delivering their mail so well." He beamed.  
  
"Ok. Anyone else?" asked Linguini.  
  
"I have five coins," said Lemon. "I got them when I ran into a tree. For some reason, coins fell out!"  
  
"I've got two coins," pipped up Skarre. "I found them in our couch."  
  
"Ok, so now we have a total of seventeen coins. We need to use some of them to buy Mushrooms and stuff, but we should definitely save some," announced Linguini.  
  
"I don't see why everyone doesn't just donate stuff to the people who are trying to save them!" exclaimed Bob.  
  
"Well, I don't know exactly, but I'm guessing that they need to make a living too," replied Violet.  
  
"So are we ready to go in?" asked Bolt.  
  
"Yeah!" everyone replied.  
  
"Then let's go!"  
  
"Um, excuse me Bolt, but why are we so frickin excited about walking into a shop?!" asked Koopi. Bolt blushed. "Um, because, it's... a big step? Fun?" he tried. The rest of the group laughed. "Oh heck, let's just go!" And with that the group walked into the Mushroom Market, which was now run by the former owner's daughter. The Mushroom Market was where the Mushroom grocery used to be, but Sal T, the owner's daughter, changed the name when she inherited the shop.  
  
`Excuse me? Miss Sal T?" called Linguini.  
  
"Hello, welcome to our shop," called a sad, gloomy voice from the back. "How may I help you? Why does it matter? Bowzer has captured everyone that could save us, there's no hope!"  
  
"Calm down miss," Linguini said. "Look who your customers are!" A figure came out of the shadows. It gasped.  
  
"L-L-Linguini?!"  
  
"Hello Miss Sal T," she said, grinning.  
  
"Halleguiah! There is hope! Praise the stars, and Kami, and G-d, and Allah, and everyone! Yay!" she exclaimed. "Here, choose any two items you want. My treat."  
  
"And Violet's theory goes right down the drain," said Bob.  
  
"Thank you very much," said Linguini politely. "Now right here is the time I refuse politely, saying you need the merchandise and all. But, I'm me, so I'm gonna say thank you very much, and take two items!"  
  
Sal T chuckled. "That's our princess!" Linguini picked out a Mushroom and a Fire Flower.  
  
"Thank you very much!"  
  
"You're welcome!"  
  
"Um, we'd love to stay and chat, but we've got a kingdom to save and butts to kick!" said Fire.  
  
"Yeah, and thanks again!" called Linguini as she walked to the door.  
  
"Sure! Come back soon!" said Sal T as she walked back to the storage space.  
  
"Ok, now we're really ready!" said Biza. "Let's go beat those El Turtles!"  
  
"Something tells me "El turtles" is not turtles in Spanish," said Goombar.  
  
"Oh shut up, I was trying to make a dramatic quote!"  
  
"It didn't work." The group approached a house with a spinning roof. "Hey, this is Merlow's old house!"  
  
"Yeah, only Old Man Merlow died five years ago, Mr. Contemporary," said Biza. "Now Merle lives in there."  
  
"Let's go see him," suggested Violet.  
  
"Good idea, I've heard he's very knowledgeable," said Cerulean.  
  
"Well, he was a big help to my dad, back in Starborn Valley all those years ago," said Linguini thoughtfully. "Let's go see him!" She stepped up to the house and knocked on the door. "Hello?"  
  
"Merle is gone!" called a voice.  
  
"But-"  
  
"I repeat, Merle is gone! Come back later!"  
  
"But sir-" The door banged open, knocking Linguini down.  
  
"I'm busy! Go aw- Linguini?"  
  
"Owwww...Yes, it's me..."  
  
"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! You know, my father did the same thing to your dad all those years ago... Ahem, please forgive me. Come inside, I have important news for you." The group all tried going in at once. "Um, in that case, I'll talk to you out here..."  
  
The wizard cleared his throat. "As you already know, the Queen, King, and Party members have all been captured by Bowzer, who thought if he captured all of them then he would be unstoppable. As you all know, he was wrong."  
  
"No dip, Sherlock," mumbled Latik under his breath.  
  
"In my visions I saw the Star Spirits talking to you, so there is no need for you to go up to Shooting Star Summit," Merle continued. "However, you cannot go to the Koopa Fort until my good friend Twink comes back from his important meeting with the Stars of the Universe. He would have been with the other Star Spirits, seeing as he is the Grand Star, but he couldn't get out of a meeting with all the other Stars. The Universal Star Committee only meets once every five years you know..."  
  
"Right. Back to the story please," said Calimari impatiently.  
  
"Oh, yes. Well, a long time ago..." Koopi and Calimari started playing rock, paper, scissors.  
  
"Yes, and..." Linguini's eyes began to droop.  
  
"Oh my, wasn't that cool when that happened......................................................... ........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................."  
  
[three hours later]  
  
"And... Are you guys even listening?!" shouted Merle. Everyone jolted awake. "Yes, yes sir!" Everyone, that is, except for Bob. He just went right on sleeping.  
  
"BOB!" everyone yelled.  
  
"It's useless. He could sleep through a earthquake, marching band, and Aerosmith all at the same time," said Biza, chuckling. "Here, this is the only way to wake him up." She walked over to him, then blew up.  
  
"Hey! I'm awake, I'm awake!" he yelped.  
  
"See? What did I tell ya! It works!" The group laughed.  
  
"AHEM!!" yelled Merle.  
  
"Oh, right, sorry," said Linguini sheepishly.  
  
"That's ok, you know, everything you do reminds me of your father. He did the exact same thing to my dad all those years ago. Maybe it's fate, or destiny or something."  
  
"Or maybe there's an author out there, controlling us, who can't think of any new things for us to do so she basically writes the things Mario did, only using us!" suggested Goombar. Everyone looked at him strangely, then dismissed the thought.  
  
"Nah!"  
  
"Ok, well, anyway, the basic thing you need now is the Lucky Star. Problem is, I have no idea where it is..." As luck would have it, at that exact moment there was a crash through the back of the houses' window. "Hello?" a voice called.  
  
"W-we're out in front," called Merle. A yellow shape floated around the house to face them. "Oh, what luck! Merle, Linguini, and the rest are all here!"  
  
"Would people stop referring to us as the rest?!?!" yelled Koopi and Fire at the same time. They seemed to do this a lot, although it wasn't surprising, given the fact that next to Calimari Fire was Koopi's best friend.  
  
"Yeah! I betcha that's what drove Luigi to be what he is today! You wouldn't want that to happen, now would you?" added Emerald.  
  
"Sorry, but now isn't really the time! I have the Lucky Star!" said the little yellow thing.  
  
"That's great news, but who are you?" asked Merle.  
  
"Oops, forgot to introduce myself. I'm Nova! I was the last star to go up to Star Haven. I'm Twink's niece!"  
  
"It's a pleasure, Nova. Now can we please have the Lucky Star? We're kinda in a hurry," said Linguini.  
  
"Do you know how to use the Action Command?" Nova asked.  
  
"Yes, my father has trained me in fighting," Linguini replied.  
  
"I know how to!" pipped up Lemon. "So do the rest of the Next Yoshi Kids!"  
  
"I know how, Mom taught me when I was three!" put in Skarre. "I'm a pro!"  
  
"I think all of us know how to use it, we all have experienced parents," Cerulean pointed out. "Let's just get this thing and head on over to Koopa Fort."  
  
"Hey, when we go through there we go through Koopa Village we'll go by my house," said Koopi. "And that means from there we should go to Lavalava Island, because I have a secret passage there."  
  
"Good idea, but first we need to concentrate on getting over to Koopa Fort. Thanks for your help Nova!" said Linguini. "Oh, being a star you can grant wishes-or at least some wishes, right?"  
  
"Let me guess," said Nova, "You want me to go talk to your parents. No problem!" She flashed them a smile, and flew off.  
  
"Now, is there anything else, Merle?" asked Linguini.  
  
"Yes. Bowzer's new minions fight a little differently. You can now fight up to ten of them at once. But, you can fight with ten members, Linguini. You will be the lead fighter, much like Mario was. The others will act as party members, but only during a fight. Also, I have found that Bowzer has a way to equip his workers with items. All of them. Therefore, each of the party members can use an item, as opposed to just Linguini. I think that's all that's changed in terms of battle, but you never know, someone could break all the rules. Any questions before we part?" He waited. "Guess not. I bid you farewell, I must go back to my visions. Ta-ta!"  
  
"Bye! And thanks for all your help!" called Linguini. "Well, we're finally on our way to fight our first battle."  
  
"This should be fun," said Goombar excitedly.  
  
"Fighting isn't fun!" said Violet angrily.  
  
"That's probably why you won't be fighting, Vi," said Cerulean.  
  
"You're right. We have one more obstacle- deciding who does what. But we'll do that tomorrow," said Linguini. "But right now-"  
  
"We're going to the Toad House for a good nights sleep!" finished Koopi.  
  
"Amen to that!" cheered Calimari. The band of children checked in at the Toad House, which had expanded to a full fledged hotel, with three stories and 115 rooms. Koopi and Calimari shared a room, Biza and Linguini, Bob, Latik, and Bolt, Cerulean and Lemon, Violet and Emerald, Parky and Goombar, and Skarre and Goomia.  
  
"Man, I am so glad the Toad Houses offer free pajamas! We would have been really uncomfortable," commented Goomia.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Skarre.  
  
"So we'll meet downstairs for breakfast tomorrow morining, right?" asked Latik.  
  
"Yup! We need our rest, so we should try to get as much sleep as possible for our jorney. G'night everyone!" said Linguini.  
  
"Night!"  
  
~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~  
  
A/N: was this too long? 


	6. Breakfast Trouble! Battle Positions!

The next morning everyone woke up around 11:00 AM.  
  
"Wow, we sure slept late!" observed Skarre.  
  
"No dipstick, Sherlock," grumbled Goombar.  
  
"Well, we apparently didn't sleep late enough for someone," said Goomia pointedly."He's usually in bed `till one or two!"  
  
"Well, we do have to get going at some point," said Linguini. "We aren't much help to our parents sleeping the day away!"  
  
"Oh bright, cheery fearless leader," started Koopi. "CUT THE CRAPPY HAPPY!"  
  
"Another member of the sleep-deprived club," said Goombar dryly. "I'm not alone."  
  
"Let's just order breakfast, okay? We've got a big day ahead, and it's only 11:00, so we can't argue like this," bursted Violet. "If you've got anything else to say, save it!" The group hushed up real quick after that, for Violet was not one to burst out like that.  
  
"Hey, Vi, we're always looking for new members for our club, you sound like you could join," said Koopi. The purple Yoshi got a dangerous fire in her eye. Koopi laughed nervously. "Well, chop chop! No time for chit-chat, let's get some grub!"  
  
"I agree," said Violet in a low voice.  
  
"I'm so not sitting next to that cook!" Koopi exclaimed to Skarre, who merely nodded her transparent head.  
  
"I heard that!" yelled Violet, seething with rage.  
  
"Hey! Can't fight on an empty stomach!"  
  
Let's go before they run out of donuts! That would be horrible!" said Bob, shuddering. Biza came up behind him, waving a fist. "Must you always think about food?!" [A/N: I was watching a scene in Tenchi Universe with Kionae getting mad at Miyhoshi, so picture Kionae as Biza and Miyhoshi as Bob. If you don't watch Tenchi Universe then picture Biza waving a fist, with one of them anime-style marks on the back of her head, and Bob with a sweat drop and laughing nervously.]  
  
"Hello, do you need any help? I heard the word breakfast and came to remind you the buffet closes in an hour and a half. It's free, so eat as much as you want!" called a Toad who worked at the hotel.  
  
"Are you sure? A certain someone might eat you out," said Biza, staring at Bob.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Thank you. So where is the dining room?" asked Linguini.  
  
"You mean the buffet table? Right this way," the Toad said, leading them down a hallway.  
  
The group found themselves in front of a humongous table, loaded with everything a hungry person could ever want to eat.  
  
"Holy... Praise the Stars! Halleluiah! YIPPIEEEEEEEEE!!!" yelled Bob, diving in. Biza had to hold him back from literally diving in.  
  
"Mmm, looks great! Thank you!" said Goomia.  
  
"Yay! Donuts! Chocolate milk! I love this place!" yelled Lemon. The youngest Yoshi ran over to the sugary treats.  
  
"Wait for me!" called Lem's older sister, Emerald. "I wanna get a chocolate donut!"  
  
"So where should we start?" asked Bolt. "It's all so big!"  
  
"I'm going to make myself a bagel and some scrambled eggs," said Calimari.  
  
"I wonder if they serve fish," asked Latik. "Maybe some squid? Or Cheep Cheep?"  
  
"Why you little- DIE SCUM!!!"  
  
"Latik! That wasn't very nice! I hope they serve Latiku, I sure am hungry!" said Emerald.  
  
"Ewww... Sorry Cal," said Latik, looking a little green.  
  
The next generation of heroes managed to finish breakfast in one piece, minus the food fight between Latik, Bob, Koopi, Fire, Bolt, Cerulean, and Parky. Cerulean was trying very hard to act responsible and mature, being the second-in-command of the Next Yoshi Kids, but after seeing their Yoshi leader totally into the battle he dropped the act and hurled cream-filled donuts as fast as possible. They paused for a moment, only to hear the Toad's footsteps. They quickly threw some food on the people eating next to them and hightailed it out of there, laughing all the way.  
  
"Oh boy, that Toad was not happy!" said Linguini in between giggles.  
  
"I'll say! I feel bad for those people we dumped the stuff on!" said Goomia.  
  
"Let's get going before that Toad realizes it was really us who made that mess!" exclaimed Skarre, getting a worried look on her face.  
  
"Oh yeah, you're right! Off to Koopa Village we go!" called the Princess of Mushroom Kingdom, pointing foreword.  
  
"Uh, Ling? Koopa Village is the other way."  
  
Linguini blushed. "I knew that."  
  
"Allow me," said Koopi, facing the right direction. "Onward!" The new heroes marched towards Koopa Village.  
  
"Come back here and clean this up!" came a faint voice from behind. They quickened their marching. After about five minutes Lemon piped up. "Must we march?" They continued foreword, this time walking normally. Linguini stopped and turned around. "Now we need to figure out who is going to do what in terms of battle."  
  
"I'll fight!" said Koopi excitedly. "Lemme at `em!"  
  
"I'll fight too!" said Fire.  
  
"I personally don't want to fight," said Violet.  
  
"Me neither!" said Goomia.  
  
"I'll stay back, fighting isn't my favorite," said Skarre softly. After much arguing, the ten that would fight (minus Linguini) would be Koopi, Fire, Bob, Biza, Bolt, Latik, Cerulean, Emerald, Goombar, and Parky.  
  
"Now we're ready to rumble!" yelled Parky, pumping his fist in the air.  
  
All was peaceful for the first hour, but as they were walking past a bush a Goomba lept out.  
  
"Uh oh!" called Linguini. "Time for our first battle!"  
  
~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~  
  
A/N: Ok, this was kind of a pointless chapter, minus the part about who was going to do what in battle, but I won't be able to write for a while, got waaaayyy too many things going on right now, so it was either this or wait a while. Coming up next: A new way to battle, and Koopa Village! -{Suspenseful music}- Dan dan dan! R&R please! 


	7. With their powers combined, we have chap...

1.1.1 Chapter Seven  
  
A/N: The long-awaited chapter seven!!! I finally am rid of my writer's block! R&R please! Thanx to Julian and Jenna, my two best friends, because they gave me ideas for this, even if one of them didn't know close to anything about Paper Mario! And thanx to Alec, who helped me with the fight scenes that will eventually happen! And thanks to my first fan, Jes (check out her stories in my favorite author section) for the help and talking to me!  
  
{- -} is my friend Harris, who criticizes my stories, so I'm torturing him and throwing him in. He probably would say this stuff anyways. [~ ~] is me talking § § is characters talking out of the story (like to me or Harris).  
  
  
  
"Uh oh," repeated Linguini.  
  
"You are not followers of Bowzer, the high and mighty king!" roared the Goomba. "And for that you will pay, fiendish scoundrels! Prepare to die, doers of evil!"  
  
"Woah, he needs to get in touch with today," said Koopi, getting into battle position. "Actually, it'd be a long way to get into the 1940's."  
  
"It appears Bowzer is spreading much propaganda," commented Parky. "Doers of evil, he says? I rest my case!"  
  
"Well, fiends, ready to do battle?" asked the Goomba, tapping his foot.  
  
"He said 'fiends' twice," noted Calimari.  
  
"Oh screw that!" called Linguini. "Battle positions!"  
  
"Duh, what else?" asked Bob.  
  
"Yeah, what are we gonna do, sit and have a tea party?" snickered Latik.  
  
{-Get on with the battle! People want to read action!-}  
  
[~Ok, ok, I was going on a bit there wasn't I. Maybe I should add more dialogue there…~]  
  
{- *smacks her upside the head*-}  
  
§ I agree. I wanna fight! §  
  
[~ Fine, have it your way Koopi. I'll write action. But I'm warning you, I'm better at dialogue! Maybe I should have Parky do this first and…~]  
  
§{- JUST GET ON WITH IT!!!!!!!!!! -}§  
  
[~Sheesh. Lemmie just put in my disclaimer: I suck at writing action, so my friend Alec has helped me out. Not in the way he thought he would, but he gave me some ideas that helped one day. Arigatou! ~]  
  
Linguini and the fighters lined up in their battle mode. Violet and the others sat on the side, discussing strategies.  
  
"Okay guys, the Goomba goes first. Time your action command right, Linguini and Cerulean! He's coming after you!" shouted Skarre. Linguini dodged in time, but Cerulean wasn't so lucky.  
  
"Ow," he moaned.  
  
"Cerulean's out for a turn!" warned Goomia. "Quick! Goomba number 3 is going for you, Parky!" The delivery boy managed to dodge the oncoming Goomba. The rest of the Goombas chose to do nothing. [Ever notice how they do that a lot?]  
  
"Linguini! I would use Power Jump if I were you!" called Violet. "Use it on that Goomba there!" Violet pointed to a Goomba on the far right.  
  
"Gotcha!" Linguini jumped, and did two flips in the air before landing again on the Goomba's head, defeating him. The two flips were her own special touch to the badge move her father had taught her many years ago.  
  
"Fire! Use Fire Wall on all the Goombas!" said Lemon.  
  
"But it'll waste 10 FP!" she protested.  
  
"DO IT!" was the cry from the strategists.  
  
"Fine, fine," she grumbled. She waved her hands, then a HUMONGOUS ball of fire started forming in her mouth. After a few seconds it was complete. She launched the fireball straight at the now-scared Goombas, completely destroying them.  
  
"Yay!" everyone cheered for her. Bob ran over to pick up the Honey Syrup the Goomba had dropped, and Biza collected the Coins.  
  
{- See, now that wasn't too hard, was it? You wrote this in 22 minutes!-}  
  
[~ You timed me? ~]  
  
{- Yes. -}  
  
[~ Oh shut up and just read the story, you! ~]  
  
"You know, I think if we put up a machine like this…" said Bolt, fiddling with some items and tools he kept in a pouch. Bolt, being electric and all, could fix mechanical things easily. "There!"  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Goombar.  
  
"With this little thing, we can communicate over long distances. That way, we don't all have to walk along. With this screen, the people who stay back can see the battle and advise from a safe distance away. Besides, they can always come right here to us with this move! Skarre, come here." Skarre floated over, confused.  
  
"Because you have such light molecules, and you're fast, if I hook up this wire here, and do this…" the gang watched as Bolt hooked some wires up to Skarre. "There! Now you can teleport up to two people right here!"  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Now, who doesn't want to walk with us?" asked Linguini.  
  
"I'd be happier if Lemon didn't," said Violet. "He's too young. I'll stay back and watch him."  
  
"Vi!"  
  
"Lemon, it's best for you."  
  
"But with us separate from the rest of the NYK we'll be weaker!"  
  
"I know, but we'd rather be weak than dead. Plus, if we need our power Skarre can take us over."  
  
"O-kay…" The four that would stay back were Skarre, Violet, Lemon, and Calimari.  
  
"Cali! I thought you loved adventure!" said Koopi.  
  
"I do, but hanging around with you forever has given me plenty of that. Besides, I'll be more of a help back with Lemon and Violet, seeing as I'm the only one who can tame Lemon in his tantrums."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts. This is your thing, not mine. Have a good time!" The Cheep Cheep hugged her best friend, then pushed her forward. "Call often!"  
  
"I'm staying too," announced Latik.  
  
"What?" shouted Bob.  
  
"I don't like all this wandering, and I want to help little kids. I figure what's a better way to start than with Lemon?"  
  
"Why is everything about me?!" asked Lemon.  
  
"Because you're the hid-" Koopi was cut off by Emerald tackling her.  
  
"Because you're the youngest," covered up Cerulean. "We only want to protect you."  
  
"I'm already six though!"  
  
"And the rest of us are twelve. We need the big kids with us."  
  
"But I am a big kid!"  
  
"We need the biggest."  
  
"Fine…"  
  
"Glad you understand, bro." Cerulean gave him a noogie.  
  
"Bye! Have a good trip! Save the world!" called Calimari as the rest set off.  
  
"We'll keep in contact!" shouted Goombar. So the heroic troop, minus Latik, Calimari, Violet, Lemon, and Skarre were off towards Koopa Fort.  
  
  
  
"Hey! I recognize that big tree! Cali and I used to sit in it all the time!" yelled Koopi. "We're near Koopa Village!" A cheer rose up. But, as usual, when people are happy, something bad came up.  
  
"To battle!" was the cry heard, coming from a green Koopa. Bolt turned on the Insta-talk, as he liked to call it.  
  
"Hey guys, we got ourselves into a battle. Care to help?"  
  
"Sure!" came Calimari's voice from inside Tace T.'s house. Tace T. had very graciously decided to let them stay at her place. "She peered behind Bolt. "Oh, three Koopa Troopas! Okay, Ling, use Ground Pound." Linguini jumped high, then stomped to the ground, doing 3 damage to each Koopa. "Koopi, use Hurricane Spin."  
  
"Roger, Skarre!" Koopi spun around and around and around and around.  
  
"Ugh," said Parky. "I'm getting dizzy…" Koopi finished powering up.  
  
"HURRICANE SPIN!!!" she yelled, spinning at the three unfortunate Koopas for 8 damage each. The Koopas were annihilated. Biza ran to collect their coins.  
  
"Yeah! Eight!" she cheered.  
  
"Great work, Skarre!" congratulated Linguini.  
  
"No prob. This is fun! I think I was meant to be a strategist."  
  
"There you go with your destiny shpeal," said Latik, shrugging. "I don't get it!"  
  
"I believe that everyone has an element, fire, water, wind, earth, lightning, darkness, light, and time. We use these powers to help us in our life. I think I am a wind, and I use that power to help me think clearly."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Let's stop chatting and get moving!" yelled Goombar.  
  
"Aye!" agreed Goomia. "Let's go!"  
  
"Peace to all fish. Ta-ta!" said Skarre, signing off. The gang moved foreward.  
  
"Hey! There's Koopa Village!" Koopi exclaimed, running ahead.  
  
"Wait for us!" yelled Linguini after her. Koopi got to the entrance, only to find Koopa Village in a wreck.  
  
"What- what happened here?" Linguini came up beside her, looking at the mess. The signs were all askew, the houses with rips in the top. The field looked burnt, and everything was screwed up. Koopi ran over to her house, only to find it wrecked. She stepped inside.  
  
"No…" was all she could manage. Her house had been wrecked beyond belief. Her stuff was all thrown about, and her pictures on the wall cracked. Koopi fell to her knees and started to cry.  
  
"Koo-" Linguini started.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she shouted, running into what used to be her room. Goomia came into the house.  
  
"She needs some Koopi time," said the wise young Goomba. Linguini nodded. The rest of the group filed in.  
  
"Why Koopa Village? What did we do?" sobbed the distraught Koopa. "We were a peace loving village, never doing anything. I'll kill whoever did this!!!"  
  
After a while, Fire slowly crept in to check on Koopi.  
  
"Oh Fire," said Koopi, not turning around to look at her second-closest friend. "Why?"  
  
"No one knows, but we did find this." The red Yoshi pulled out a note. It read:' Koopa Fort is off-limits! If you dare venture out there we'll destroy you!' It was signed 'The Troopa Kids.'  
  
"Those bastards will pay!" said Koopi, clenching her fists.  
  
"Koopi!" yelled Goomia.  
  
"How can she always tell when I cuss?"  
  
"It's a gift."  
  
"More like a curse…"  
  
"Well, we can't give up. We'll just have to defeat those kids!" said Fire. "Do you want to come out now?" Koopi wiped her eyes with her bandanna.  
  
"Yeah, I'll come." The two girls walked out. "Bolt, we should inform the others of what has happened."  
  
"Can do!" The Sparky fiddled with the machine.  
  
"Hello, Violet speaking," said Violet.  
  
"Hey, can you go get everyone?" asked Bolt. "We've got news."  
  
"Hold please. Lemon, the holding music." Lemon came onto the screen.  
  
"Oh… who is Harold Smith? Who is Harold Smith? Harold is the guy, with the buzzard on his head!"  
  
"Not that song!" groaned the kids in Koopa Village.  
  
"Who is Harold Smith? Who is…" he was knocked over by Skarre.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked. Latik and Calimari came up behind her.  
  
"Yeah. We've got a problem here." Linguini quickly filled them in.  
  
"How horrible," said Violet softly.  
  
"Well, there's not much you can do. Just get to the Koopa Fort and save our parents," said Skarre.  
  
"Okay, you heard the girl. We're going to Koopa Fort!" said Linguini. She paused, waiting for the kids to start walking. "NOW!!"  
  
"Take care guys. If you get any more news tell us. Skarre, Latik, Lemon, Calimari, and Violet, over and out."  
  
They left Koopa Village, and walked the path to Koopa Fort. It wasn't long until they approached it's entrance. Linguini took a deep breath. "Well, here we go!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Well, I decided to combine 7 and 8 in a pathetic attempt to lessen the chapter amount. *cough cough* Liz *cough cough* Next chapter will be all cool and pretty and stuff, so stay tuned! 


	8. Chapter Eight The Battletorn chapter! Mu...

Chapter.. Uh.. Oh yeah! Eight!  
  
A/n: Ohmigosh! A GIANT Gomen nasai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I totally forgot about the damn fic!!! VERYVERYVERYVERY SORRI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I know, I know, it's dragging on waaaaayyyyy too much, and it's not very exciting, but I'm going to try to give this an uplift by incorporating some of Lemmy's ideas. Oh, and the whole Koopa Village being destroyed thing? My dark side talking. Not the normal me writing that.  
  
{ } is me talking  
  
Disclaimer: I only own half of my Paper Mario game, let alone the copyrights and everything. It belongs to Nintendo. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay guys, we're here! Let's do this thing!" said Linguini, trying to look brave. She stepped up to the doors and slowly opened them.  
  
"You'd think the Koopa Fort would have better secur-" started Koopi, but stopped because of what she saw.  
  
"Holy heck what is that thing?" asked Cerulean, staring at the creature in front of them. It was a strange sight indeed. It looked like a mutant ParaTroopa. It had big, black wings, a bright green turtle shell, and stood about 6 feet tall.  
  
"Who dares enter the great Koopa Fort?" it rumbled.  
  
"Woah, someone seriously needs a Tic Tac," said Fire. Goomia quickly hushed her.  
  
"I wouldn't make that thing mad if I were you," she warned.  
  
"W-we do," said Linguini, stepping forward.  
  
"Well, you'll have to get through me first!" the creature roared.  
  
"Why did the Troopa Kids put the powerful beast first? Usually, in all the dungeons Mario has faced, the big monster thing doesn't come until later," said Bob thoughtfully.  
  
"Beats me," said Biza. "But right now, I'd be more worried about this beast thing!" Bolt quickly called Skarre and the others.  
  
"TO BATTLE!"  
  
The monster, now known as Mutroopa, was the only opponent. Before anyone made a move Bolt called the Toad Town crew and let them in on what was going on. The battle started off with a jump attack from Linguini for 6 damage, followed by a Bomb Blow from Biza for 7.  
  
"Ha-ha, smelly fool! Take that!" taunted the Bob-omb. Goombar used a Tackle attack for 4 damage. Bolt powered up for a Lightning Cannon attack. Suddenly the battlefield started to shake. Mutroopa roared.  
  
"What's happening?" shouted Goombar. A green mist set in. The mutant Koopa laughed.  
  
"Foolish children! I have impaired your fighting abilities!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, you see, I have made it so now only 3 of your party members can attack, Princess!"  
  
"S h i t!" exclaimed Linguini, while holding a hand in front of Goomia. "Don't start with me."  
  
"Best of all, this will affect you until you find the Spring of Many! Mwa- ha-ha-ha-ha!!!" The monster paused. "I probably shouldn't of told you that."  
  
"This isn't fair! The big, strong, powerful, power-limiting guy shouldn't be in the beginning of our quest! Has Bowser no mercy?" asked Emerald angrily.  
  
"Apparently not," replied Biza dryly. "Who's gonna fight this turn?"  
  
"Bolt, Fire, and Cerulean," said Linguini without hesitation. Koopi opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off by Linguini. "Bolt's got his Lightning Cannon powered up. Fire can use Fire Sphere. Cerulean can use his Tidal Cover."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What will the rest of us do?" asked Bob.  
  
"Keep talking to Skarre, and wait over there on the side."  
  
"Roger that." Bob ran off with the others as Linguini, Bolt, Fire, and Cerulean turned their attention to Mutroopa. Linguini used a Jump-kick attack, doing 5 damage to the beast. Bolt let out a howl as he unleashed Lightning Cannon for 10 damage. Fire spun in a circle, waved her hands, then let loose Fire Sphere for 7 damage. While Mutroopa was still wondering what hit him Cerulean fired his awesome Tidal Cover attack for 14 damage. {If you haven't noticed, people have more HP and attacks do more.} The giant was left with just 30 HP.  
  
"Take that, monster!" yelled Linguini. "We may only have 4 fighters but we're still strong!" Mutroopa only grunted as he prepared for his next attack.  
  
"Uh oh, looks big guys," warned Latik from Toad Town. "I would do something defensive."  
  
"Emerald! Koopi! Parky! You're up!" called Linguini. The three ran to join her.  
  
"Em, use Cloud Cover. Parky, Wing Chain. Koopi, Turtle D," ordered the Princess as Mutroopa finished his preparations. Emerald called upon a string of clouds to protect the group. Parky grew giant wings to shield the fighters. Koopi, on top of everything, made a giant Koopa shell to cover them all. Linguini just defended.  
  
"YAAAHHH!!!!" screamed the mutant Koopa as he unleashed his attack. It easily blasted through Koopi's shell, and was making good headway on Parky's wings. The small ParaTroopa struggled under the pressure. After an intense bit Mutroopa finally broke through, but that's where his beam stopped and ran out of power.  
  
"Phew!" said Linguini, wiping her forehead. "That sure was a powerful attack!"  
  
"You can go offensive now, Ling," said Violet through the Insta-talk.  
  
"Gotcha. Goomia, Bob, Biza, you're up!" The three partners ran up, eager to help.  
  
"Okay. I'm gonna use a Jump Quake, so Goomia, use GooHeart. Bob, Biza, Double Bomb should do nicely to finish Mutroopa off." The party members nodded as they got in position. Linguini, true to her word, used Jump Quake for 7 damage. Goomia used her very mushy GooHeart attack that made all the immature, 12-year-old guys in the party cringe. Fortunately it did 8 damage. Bob and Biza jumped up simultaneously and spun around, then blew up at the same time, causing a GIANT explosion for 15 damage. The evil monster Mutroopa was defeated! Little green things floated in the air and Linguini absorbed them. They filled her with power for some reason.  
  
"Yeah!" came the cry from the onlookers, hugging and celebrating. Linguini sat down to catch her breath.  
  
"Hey guys, I wouldn't use those big powerful attacks so much," said Calimari. "Look at the toll it's taking on Ling!"  
  
"I'm fine," argued the panting princess. She couldn't fool the Cheep Cheep though.  
  
"You are not! Those party attacks have taken a lot of FP out of you! You've only got 20 left!" Linguini gasped. She hadn't realized it was that much. At full power she had 60! Goomia came to her rescue.  
  
"Here, I swiped a bunch of these from our cabinet at home. You know me and my healing dream, and what's a better way to start than carrying around healing items?" said Goomia merrily as she handed Linguini a Jammin' Jelly. Linguini ate it all within a few seconds.  
  
"Thanks 'Mia, you're a lifesaver."  
  
"I know!" Goomia smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Hey. we won! We won!! YEAH!!!!" screamed Linguini, their win finally dawning on her. She jumped up and started dancing with Biza. "We're number one! We're number one! YEAH!" As the girls danced and everyone celebrated, a door opened. Everything stopped.  
  
"H-how did you beat MuTroopa?! No one's ever inflicted more than 10 damage to him!" stuttered a Koopa. Linguini smirked.  
  
"We're the best, and we're gonna save our parents!" Koopi just stared.  
  
"Hey, Koopi, y'okay?" asked Fire. She jumped in front of Koopi and started waving her hands around. Koopi just continued glaring daggers at the Troopa Kid and his brothers who appeared behind him her fiery with eyes.  
  
"You monsters," she said quietly. "YOU STUPID F U C K ING MONSTERS!!!!!" With rage in her eyes she started to charge at the Toopa Kids. Linguini quickly stepped in to hold her back.  
  
"I know you're angry, Koopi, but you've gotta hold back a bit and think about your battle tactics. Calm down for a second," she said quietly. Koopi relaxed a bit. "Good. Now, Bolt, work up your machine thingy and get Skarre and the others. Now." Bolt ran off to do so.  
  
"Another battle?" came Skarre's surprised voice.  
  
"With the one and only Troopa Kids," replied Bolt.  
  
"Oy. Well, start off with Koopi, Biza, and Emerald," she directed.  
  
"Em?" questioned Bolt. "But she's not much of a fighter, she'z more of a healer and defense..."  
  
"Trust me Bolt. You greatly underestimate the power of Cloud."  
  
"If you say so.." He muttered. "Em! Koopi! Biza! You're up!"  
  
"Me?" asked Emerald. "Why me?"  
  
"The almighty Skarre says so," the Sparky replied, shrugging. "Just go out there and use your cloud magic."  
  
"O.. kay.." The three fighters plus Linguini ran off towards the Troopa Kids, who were just lounging around, waiting, like the idiots they were. Linguini, Emerald, Biza, and Koopi stopped and stared. Biza cleared her throat.  
  
"Oh! Right! We're supposed to fight now!" The four fell over anime-style. The Kids hopped up and got into position. "M'kay, we're ready!" Linguini rolled her eyes.  
  
"TO BATTLE!!"  
  
Linguini started off with a jump attack for 8 damage to the Pink Kid. Biza did her Combustion attack for 10 to all of them, at the cost of a chunk of FP. Emerald did Cloud Breath for 4 to the White Kid alone. Koopi did Hurricane Spin for 10 damage to Orange.  
  
"She's only doing 4 damage! Why is she out there?" hissed Bolt to Skarre.  
  
"Shut up and watch," she replied calmly. Bolt did as he was told. He rather liked Skarre, and trusted her.  
  
The four Kids spun into one tower and did 15 damage to Linguini.  
  
"Bolt! C'mere!" shouted Linguini.  
  
"Good luck!" said Skarre softly as Bolt went off to fight.  
  
The next round started out with a Paralyze Shock from Bolt for 6 damage, which caused the Purple Troopa Kid was paralyzed for a turn. Goombar used his Ball Barrage, where hundreds of baseball-looking things came out of nowhere and attacked all the Troopa Kids for 7 damage each. Linguini used a Ground-Pound for 7 damage to them all. The last attacker, Emerald, used her Cloud Cover on the Orange Kid for another 4 damage. Bolt rolled his eyes again, but said nothing. The Troopas retaliated with another 15 damage spin attack.  
  
"Fire! Parky!" commanded Linguini. "You're up! Emerald, stay here." The Yoshi and the Parakoopa came into the fight. The princess started off with a Jump-Kick attack for 9 damage to the White Kid. Fire's Inferno caused 8 damage to all the Kids, and Parky's Wing Blade did 11 to the Pink Kid. Emerald just used Cloud Cover on the Purple Kid for 4 damage still. The Troopas didn't let up their spinning attack, which, because of it's constant use, was now doing 16 damage to the poor princess.  
  
"I still don't get it!" exclaimed Bolt, frustrated. "What could Skarre be thinking?!"  
  
"Bob! Cerulean! You're up!" Linguini Jumped again for 10 damage to the White Kid, while Bob used Combustion X on all of them. Cerulean used Tidal Cover for a whopping 12 damage to them all. Emerald used Cloud Cover on the Pink Kid for the normal 4 damage. Bolt was losing his patience with her, and fast, as the Troopas came back with a 17 damage spin.  
  
The next turn it was Biza, Koopi, and Emerald fighting alongside Linguini. Biza used Combustion again for 10, Koopi used Hurricane Spin for 10 to Pink, and Linguini Ground-Pounded for 7 to all. Emerald got into Cloud Cover position, when she felt strange. She suddenly cried out:  
  
"HEAVEN MANIPULATE!!!"  
  
All the Troopa Kids suddenly started spinning around, almost like they weren't controlling themselves. And, indeed they weren't. Emerald was glowing and floating in the air, moving her hands this way and that. Wherever her hands moved the Kids moved. She suddenly thrust them up into the air, back down again, and in all the compass directions.  
  
"Woah.." breathed Bolt.  
  
Emerald continued to manipulate the Troopa Kids, moving them all around. When she tired of that, she thrust her hands dead center in front of her.  
  
"BLINDING SKYLIGHT!" she yelled, and a white-hot light filled the room. The Troopa Kids dropped to the ground, Emerald doing 38 damage to them each. All of them were wiped out except for the White Kid. He was left with a thread of life left.  
  
Everyone simply gaped.  
  
"Did.. did Em just do that?!" asked Fire in disbelief. Cerulean simply nodded to his fellow Yoshi. Bolt slowly walked over to where the image of Skarre was smirking.  
  
"Repeat after me," said the Boo princess smugly. "'Trust in Skarre.. she is right... ' C'mon, do it!"  
  
"Trust in Skarre.. .. she is hot.. WAIT! I mean, she is right... " said Bolt, blushing profusely. Skarre blushed too.  
  
"Did you say something?" she asked.  
  
"N-no! 'Course not!" said Bolt quickly. "You know what? I'm gonna go watch the rest of the battle closer. Seeya!" The Sparky ran off quickly. Skarre just chuckled.  
  
"Let's finish this!" yelled Linguini to the White Kid, the leader.  
  
"You won't kill me as easy as my brothers and sister!" he yelled back, getting into the one-Koopa spin position. He only did 5 damage to Linguini, but he did 3 to all the other party members, knocking them out for 3 turns.  
  
"You can hurt me all you want," said Linguini through gritted teeth, "BUT DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY FRIENDS!!!!!" She too started glowing white, and a transparent, barely-there hammer appeared in her hands. She slammed it down on the ground, doing 30 damage to White. Despite his big words, the Troopa perished.  
  
Some more little green things floated into Linguini, and once they had all gone in she felt a huge surge of power. When she jumped it felt stronger, like she had upgraded it to a higher level. She was about to cheer, when the toll of the battle caught up to her again. She collapsed onto the floor into the comforting darkness...  
  
***********************************  
  
"Linguini!"  
  
"Ling!"  
  
"Please, wake up!" Linguini groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Huh? Wha?"  
  
"You beat 'em Ling! The Troopa Kids are gone!" cried Goomia happily.  
  
"Oh, cool.." the princess said, lying back down. She sat back up again. "What about our parents?!"  
  
"We still have yet to find them," said Biza.  
  
"Now if I were an evil Troopa brat, where would I hide our parents?" mused Koopi.  
  
"If they're immature brats, then I know just who can figure this out!" said Goomia. "Goombar, where are our parents?"  
  
"By the toilet," he replied. Everyone face faulted.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Parky.  
  
"That's the only logical place to put them," Goombar said. Linguini just stared, then shrugged.  
  
"If that's where he says they are, then let's go!" She stood up and wobbled a bit.  
  
"Are you sure you can?" asked Goomia worriedly.  
  
"Definitely," the headstrong girl replied. Goomia just shook her head.  
  
"Guess there's no stopping you!" The group headed back into the icky castle. Goombar led them to the potty, where sure enough Bombette and Bruce, Biza and Bob's parents, were floating free. Biza ran to them.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" she shrieked. Bob joined her in the celebration.  
  
"Hello, sweeties," said Bombette, embracing them. The others watched on, smiling.  
  
"Thank you guys so much! You really are the new saviors of the Mushroom Kingdom," said Bruce. "Thanks to you, we're free to be now!"  
  
"However, being captured by Bowser greatly depleted our strength, so we're going to rest in Star Haven with T w i n k and the others," said Bombette. Biza and Bob turned glum at this thought.  
  
"Do you have to?" whined Bob.  
  
"I'm sorry, but yes," replied Bombette. "I wish we didn't have to leave you two! It breaks my heart to see you go."  
  
"But you must go on to save the rest of this world!" said Bruce. "Good luck, kids! We've got to go now!"  
  
"No! Mom! Dad! Wait!!!" screamed Biza as her parents faded away. "No.." Linguini walked up and patted her lifelong friend on the back.  
  
"We'll get them back. Now we know they're safe. It's time now to head off and rescue the rest of our parents!" Biza smiled a sad smile.  
  
"You're right. At least I got to see my mom and dad. You weren't so lucky." The Bob-omb wiped her eyes and stood up tall. "Come on guys, we've got the rest of the world to free!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: WHEW! I finally got this G'dang thing out!!! ::wipes brow:: I hope this was better than the rest, because I worked REALLY h a r d o n it. I had a few more things to say, but that was such a great place to end it I decided to leave that to chapter nine. Please review guys, I'd really appreciate it! 


End file.
